


Bros + Kisses

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [54]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, gladio/reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 24





	Bros + Kisses

**Noctis Lucis Caelum:**

  * He _loves_ to give you kisses on your hands. Like, this boy kisses your hands more than anything else. It could be quick pecks on your palm or tender kisses on the back of your hand; he just loves your hands.
  * On the other hand haha pun, you enjoy kissing him on the forehead. Whenever you do this, you can feel his breath hitch and it always makes you smile.



**Prompto Argentum:**

  * His favorite kisses to give are kisses against your stomach or to the back of your neck. He’s always holding you tightly against him whenever he kisses you, and he’s told you it’s because he’s afraid that you’ll disappear.
  * Meanwhile, your favorite kisses to give him always involve his freckles. You’ve pressed kisses all over his cheeks and shoulders, and his giggle is enough to make you melt.



**Ignis Scientia:**

  * Ignis’s favorite kisses to give are those soft neck kisses, where his lips barely touch your skin. Nearly every time they leave you hot and bothered.
  * Your favorite kisses to give him are nose boops. Yes, the Ignis Scientia is, more often than not, very serious, and when he comes home he’s usually a bit tense. Your surefire way to help him relax are cute nose boops (honestly, you’re also kind of getting back at him for the kisses he gives you every morning.)



**Gladiolus Amicitia:**

  * Gladio adores giving you kisses right beneath your eyes. He’s said on many occasions that your eyes were the thing that made him fall in love with you. He loves your eyes.
  * You love his tattoo. As soon as he got it, you were mesmerized. You always press kisses to his shoulders, his back, his chest -- anywhere the tattoo was. And when he got the scar across his forehead, you showed it so much love that the Shield started joking that you only loved him for his scars.




End file.
